Headless
by Hoshi Nagaiki
Summary: "I kissed Paul, married Ringo, and cheated with George." But, what about John? A drabble-ish story about a steamy encounter between Maureen and John after her divorce. Beatles fic.


Author's Note: Hi there! This is a little drabble fic that just popped out of my head a couple days ago. Honestly, I don't think that it ever happened; I just felt that Maureen had the right to enjoy all The Beatles :D

Headless

By Hoshi Nagaiki

The ticking couldn't have been in her head because she didn't have a head. If she did, she wouldn't be here, on the doorstep of a man, chewing her gum to the tock of the dying seconds.

She'd had to cut it off—her head, that is—it had been infected with some cruel disease that caused her only thoughts to be of worry. Without it, she did as she pleased and refuted any and all consequences. Brilliant, really. She wondered why Cynthia had refused the operation after her divorce.

A swoosh opened the flat door on the ninth tick, and she almost recalled the shivers of anxiety that raced through the bloodstream and made her fingers clam and her heart overdrive.

In the doorframe stood a man. With a yawn and an eye-browed glance, he swept away all his previous exertion. "New, huh?" he asked. Up and down his eyes swished.

"A bird at your door would be, yeah?" the omnipresent Liverpudlian retorted.

Today was contemplative John. He chuckled and stared through her, around her, and inside of her, but he'd never discover what he had coming.

Her. And, maybe him.

"I meant your coat," said the devious John, copying his beloved Cheshire cat, "If you were more masculine, I'd think you were here to assault me."

"You're scared, then?"

"No," he crammed a chuckle down his throat and managed to reply smoothly, "No, I'm titillated."

Maureen shoved herself past the doorway, and John put up no fight. She drifted into the couch and spoke like audible silk, "You're a naughty boy when Yoko's not here."

"I'd be naughtier if Yoko were here." His mangled, long hair only added to a ferocious, uncontrollable glint of his canines.

A kettle screeched somewhere, and blood beaded on John's lip. He excused himself to the stove.

Maureen still heard her ticking, but it had been strangled now by the palpable steam. The mass of sweltering air weighed down on Maureen, making her pores preen and her throat dry. Unsure of how much more she could take, she stretched out on the couch, shimmying out of her overcoat.

"I still get my British tea in New York," John said in an oddly pensive tenor as he re-entered the room. His footsteps stopped when he saw her new outfit, or lack of one. "Being assaulted by you wouldn't be bad at all."

More steam had overcome them upon John's entrance. Sweat drenched their skin, and the torrid air particles strangled their tracheas until they were both gasping.

Neither one minded the lack of breath; they figured they could share.

However, as the breath and the clothing grew more and more scarce, the heat only intensified until their blood battered inanely against their ligaments and their sight grew fuzzy and hungry for new sights.

A sudden halt of the heat and the ticking and Maureen inhaled her relief. She nuzzled into John's shoulder, and for a few moments, he stroked her hair as their body temperatures sank down to equilibrium and submerged themselves into brumal horripilations.

When they snuggled together for their warmth rather than their pleasure, John asked, "Why?"

Maureen pushed away and began to dress. Before her exeunt, she lingered her eyes on the still exposed John who had watched her steadily and curiously as she answered as tersely as possible, "I kissed Paul, married Ringo, and cheated with George. Leaving you out of the equation seemed unfair."

A tip of his invisible hat.

"Very."

And the door slammed more suddenly than she intended as the headless ticking began again.

Author's Note: I'm not too sure how I feel about this story, so your reviews would be much appreciated. What did you think of the descriptions, flow, and characterization? Feel free to be as critical as you like! :D

Also, I'm not too fond of the title. It was suggested by my boyfriend, johntaco, who has an amazing Star Wars story on here by the way, but I'm still feeling this story as a whole is still in a very tentative stage. What do you think? If you have any suggestions, please tell me in a review.

Oh and remember to stay tuned for my Beatles/Harry Potter crossover which will hopefully make its debut before the end of this year! Until then! :D


End file.
